


Royally Fucked

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Porn With Plot, Royalty, Secret Identity, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: Dick is on the run and trying to get home to Gotham. On the way he runs into a snag, said snag being a 6"ft tall prime alpha who's an absolute animal in bed.For Omega!Dick week!Prompts Pregnancy/Royalty/Secret identity





	1. Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the sound of rowdy cheers Dick’s let his attention shift. There was a new man in the bar. One he had seen consistently over the last few nights. He was handsome. With a strong figure that struck Dick as a soldier’s. Though his cloak and clothing were far too expensive. Perhaps a mercenary? Regardless, he was attractive, with a strong jawline and short black curls that were unruly but neat. The shockingly white curl resting on his forehead making his rich blue eyes shine, his golden complexion a testament to his good health.
> 
> He was also a prime alpha. Dick could smell it from here, the strong pheromones making his mouth water. Why if he were home in his own kingdom nothing would stop him from demanding his presence in his chambers. Taking pride in claiming the man as his. The lack of a mating mark on such a desirable suitor was making his inner omega purr. The heat of his gaze must have been too hot. Because soon he was staring into beautiful blue eyes.
> 
> Shit.

Dick kept his face hidden, pulling up the hood of his cloak. The pub was full to the brim, people happily drinking away their problems with good wine and ale. He himself partaking in a warm meal. The stew was delicious and perfect for chasing away the night chills. Carefully savoring each bite he took pleasure in the warmth spreading through his bones. He wasn’t sure where he would be staying for the evening. The price of the inn for another night more than he could afford.

At the sound of rowdy cheers Dick lets his attention shift. There was a new man in the bar. One he had seen consistently over the last few nights. He was handsome. With a strong figure that struck Dick as a soldier’s. Though his cloak and clothing were far too expensive. Perhaps a mercenary? Regardless, he was attractive, with a strong jawline and short black curls that were unruly but neat. The shockingly white curl resting on his forehead made his rich blue eyes shine, his golden complexion a testament to his good health.

He was also a prime alpha. Dick could smell it from here, the strong pheromones making his mouth water. Why if he were home in his own kingdom nothing would stop him from demanding the man's presence in his chambers. Taking pride in claiming the alpha as his. The lack of a mating mark on such a desirable suitor was making his inner omega purr. The heat of his gaze must have been too hot. Because soon he was staring into beautiful blue eyes.

Shit.

Three nights of not drawing attention to himself was suddenly down the drain. Dick knew better. He was on the run he couldn’t afford to be found now. Not when he was so close to returning to Gotham. The man was obviously some kind of bounty hunter. If he knew who Dick was there was no way the man would let him go. There was a reward on his head, dead or alive.

The sensual smile that spread on those sinful lips made Dick swallow. After excusing himself from his companions, the man was making his way over. Because fuck if he couldn’t smell his obvious interest. Without asking the Alpha took the available seat across from him. Looking comfortable and smug.

There was no way this man didn’t know who he was.

“ Gods- I was starting to think you would never notice me. Been trying to get your attention for days. “

The way the man spoke was free of awkwardness. Not a hint of nervousness or any kind of tension in his smooth voice. It was a pleasant change from the formal speech he was familiar with. One of the few upsides of having to keep his identity a secret.

“ You’ve been trying to get my attention?”

Dick found himself returning the playful smile. This Adonis of a man was trying to catch his eye? Taking it as an open invitation he let his gaze wander all over the alpha before him. Revealing in how his muscles stretched the material of his tunic.

“ Oh desperately. Not often do I come across an un mated prime omega. Actually- I believe this is the first time. “

That takes Dick by surprise. He was wearing strong scent blockers, ones made by the castles mages. How could the other man scent him? Unable to stop himself, he brought his wrist to his nose. He didn’t smell a thing.

The alpha reached across the table gently looping his wrist and dragging it to his own nose. The deep inhale making Dick’s hair stand on end. Heat pooling in his stomach from the intimate action. “ Don’t worry your blockers are fine. Magic just doesn’t work on me. Name’s Todd by the way. “

Dick doesn't pull his arm back. There was something so sexy about watching the man scent him. The way Todd was brushing his lips against his scent glands starting a fire he wasn’t sure could be put out.

“ Dick. It’s a pleasure. “

There was something electric between them. Something palpable that made Dick breathless. This man was pushing buttons he didn’t even know he had.

“ Not yet it isn’t- but It could be real soon. “

The lust in his gaze didn’t hide the meaning of his words. The man was offering him a place in his bed. Or well a bed at the inn perhaps. It wouldn’t be the smart thing to do. He should continue on, pull his hand back and feign disinterest. It was the responsible thing to do- It was what he should do.

But on the other hand he didn’t have a place to stay for the night and a tryst with Todd was certainly worth the risk. He could probably slip out before dawn after riding the man into oblivion.

“ You could at least buy an omega a drink first good Sir. “

The mirth dancing in Todd’s beautiful ocean blue eyes was breathtaking. There was something about this alpha, a quality almost unearthly.

“ Why of course sweetheart, I am a gentleman. “

 

And a gentleman Todd was until a gentleman he was not. The obscene sound of the alpha eating out his dripping cunt is so loud it was almost deafening. The man was greedy. Taking everything and leaving nothing. Dick’s legs were trembling. He was somewhere between his third or fourth orgasm. His body being skillfully brought to release by those cunning fingers and tongue.

“ God you’re so sloppy here baby, Your pussy just takes everything I give it. So tight and wet for me. “

Dick couldn’t help his whine. Moving his hips trying to entice the alpha to finally give him his cock. Todd’s face was full of his juices, shining in the soft glow of the oil lamp. He was sin incarnate.

“ Please- Please Todd your cock- need it inside need to feel it!”

The omega was hot. Feverish in a way he’s never been before. His entire body begging for the huge cock he had in his mouth earlier. Grinning Jason slides up the bed, capturing his lips in a messy kiss. Dick could taste himself strongly on the others tongue. Somehow it made the entire thing hotter.

“ Hold on baby let me get a condom. Don’t think I can hold back from breeding your sweet little pussy otherwise. ”

Dick’s whimpering was at full force. Yes, breeding good, condom bad. The alpha made a soft rumble that made him relax. Helping him melt into the comfortable sheets under him. This was the best room in the entire inn, though Dick couldn’t appreciate it now. Not when Todd was pulling a condom from his cloak and getting that huge cock ready to fuck him.

Dick was babbling praise, telling the alpha how hot he was and how ready he was to take him. His cunt squeezing around air hungry for the other man. After what felt like years Todd was finally back. Kissing him slow and sweet bringing him down from his desperate high. Helpless to his touch Dick fell into the slow rhythm. His body loosening up.

The first touch was like heaven. The feeling of Todd’s heavy cock leisurely pushing inside punching the air out of his lungs. Despite the man’s earlier behavior he was astonishingly tender. Seeming to take pride in the way that he slowly pumped inside. Taking great measures to make the glide as smooth as possible.

The push felt endless. Dick’s body stretching eagerly for the wide girth. This was the first time having something so incredibly thick. It felt divine. When the other man was finally completely in, the omega let out a keen. Without even trying he was pressing deep into his most intimate place. Dick’s eyes were almost crossing from the pleasure.

“ God so wet and tight baby, open those hips a little wider let me give you what you need. “

Doing as he was told Dick spread for the man. Receiving a firm roll of the hips as a reward. Soon Todd was moving inside of him with languid fluent thrusts. He felt so open and wet, the slide of the alpha’s cock sinfully easy. Like his body was made for the other man to use. The friction was delicious, every move heightening his pleasure. With one particularly pleasing motion Dick felt himself break. The feeling of that huge cock finding that perfect spot making him cum. It was different from the orgasms before. This one feeling like a wave mindfully swelling before crashing down and draining tension from his body.

Todd was smirking down at him now his movements picking up pace. “ That’s right sweetheart you’re good and relaxed now, feel how open you are?”

As if proving a point the alpha began pressing at a slightly different angle. The feeling of Dick’s second passage opening up surprising the omega. He’d never been fucked this deep before, never had anyone coax that delicate part of him open.

“ Now the fun can really begin. “

True to his words Todd started rocking into him with fever. Pounding his pussy until it was making obscene sounds. Dick’s voice was raw from shouting. Begging the alpha for more which the man was happy to give. He was taken in every position imaginable. Missionary turning to on the side, which turned into reverse cowgirl which turned into a tradition presentation. The omega couldn’t keep track of how many times he came. Drooling into the comforter as Todd fucked all sense right out of his head. His entire body a limp mess.

“ Fuck baby gonna cum now- you look so good like this all fucked out. Stuffed full of my cock. God you want the knot baby? Tell me you want it.”

The words made Dick whine. Pushing back on that praiseworthy cock sends ripples of pleasure all through his body.

“ Please- Alpha I need it! Give me your knot stretch me wide!”

Growling Todd did just that. His knot throbbing as it grew inside of Dick. Unlike every knot he had before this one’s stretch wasn’t even slightly painful. The alpha had thoroughly loosened him to the point where he could just take it.

Feeling the rush of cum inside of him was enough to make him cum again. The seed was filling him deep- the head of the alpha’s cock snug inside of his womb. Perfect just like everything else about the other man.

“ Oh fff-uck. Fuck you’re milking me darling. Can’t stop cumming. God this pussy is mythical babe- amazing- you’re a goddess-”

The praise made Dick’s heart swell. The alpha knew just what to say to make him bare everything. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, the words had Todd slipping a tad deeper inside of him. He was blacking out from the pleasure. Passing out just like this, an absolutely wreck with a huge knot spreading him open.

When Dick came too he was pleasantly surprised to find himself still knotted. He couldn’t have been out long, that or Todd was just the type with a long knotting period. They were lying on their sides, the alpha pressing close behind him. Dick couldn’t help himself from purring, the warmth comfortable. Soon the other man was stirring.

“ Jesus if I didn’t know magic didn’t work on me I'd think this pussy was enchanted. “

A careful roll of the hips sends tingles down the omega’s spine. The way the alpha could manipulate his body was down right addictive.

“ Mmm could say the same about your cock there sir. Don’t think I've ever taken anything that deep before. “

Todd was kissing at his neck. Playfully sucking marks on the nape.

“ mmm it’s a gift. One i’d be happy to give you again. “

Dick could hear the leer in his voice, making him moan the affirmative.

“ God yes.”

They lay like that for a while. Trading soft words and caresses until the alpha’s knot goes down. The soft pullout happening with the slow gush of cum.

“ Shit-”

Perking up at his tone Dick looks down, between his legs a mess of white fluid. With diligent fingers, the alpha retrieves what looks to be the scarce remains of the condom. Dick’s over sensitive walls quivering from the touch. Todd’s expression was stone. His eyes wide, lips in a firm line. Dick couldn’t blame him- the chance of an omega Prime not getting pregnant was little to none.

“ Shit- damn- Fuck okay- “

Dick silences him with a kiss. Working his tongue into his mouth with ease. Soon the man’s hard hands are touching him in that strong secure way he loves.

“ Hey calm down. I’m sure a potion maker can deal with it. Don’t worry. “

The alpha’s face was doubtful but he didn’t argue.

“ I will give you the coin. “

Dick nods. The mood was solemn now, which wouldn’t do at all.

“ In the meantime, why don’t we do it again without- since we’re going to get the potion anyway?”

The alpha went from reflective to lascivious in seconds. Todd all too eager to indulge in another round. The feeling of that hard raw cock sliding back into him was delicious. The fact that he was working his seed back into him making the whole thing even hotter.

“ Right. Might as well make the most of it- “

Another thrust had Dick’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Yes this would be just fine. The drag of that huge length spreading him open exquisitely.

 

Todd was a man of his word. Taking Dick to the potion maker after a lovely breakfast in bed. The omega sore in all the right ways, making walking a tad difficult. The little shop was quaint, the potion master setting off to brew immediately. Dick was sure it had something to do with Todd flashing her extra coin.

The two of them sat on a bench taking in the warm sun of the day, a big difference from the freezing nights.

“ So where are you heading to after this?” Dick was making conversation, trying to lift the somewhat awkward mood that had befell between them.

The alpha was looking blankly at their surroundings, seeming to focus on nothing and everything all at once.

“ I’m heading to Gotham on business at the moment. “

Dick couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This was perfect, maybe he could get the man to allow him to accompany him. After all, Gotham was a mere weeks travel. It would be perfect.

“ I’m actually heading to Gotham as well- perhaps we could go together? It would make the night a lot less cold. “

The alpha lit up peeking at him through thick lashes. Gods the man was beautiful.

“ Well after today’s scare i’m not sure about anything else but I wouldn’t mind the charming conversation. “

Laughing Dick playfully hit the man. Teasing him for his worries.

“ Better ask that lady to make more for the road then don’t you think?”

He actually does. Dick drinking the first dose immediately, while Todd purchases a contraceptive charm and a few other things for their journey. Things were sure going to be interesting with the man at least.

The alpha takes him to a few more shops gathering supplies for their journey. Both comfortable with leaving tomorrow. Todd was even thoughtful enough to purchase Dick a horse for their travel. Not expecting the omega to pay for himself at all. The optimistic part of the omega took it as a courting gift. Hoping that by the time they made it to Gotham the other man would be his.

They made their way back to the inn. Dinner was delicious and the dessert decadent. Todd was even more thorough in taking him apart the second night. Making Dick cry out in ecstasy over and over until the omega was horse. This time the alpha came on his stomach not wanting another repeat the night before. Somehow it was even more satisfying. Especially when the alpha came took to cleansing his body with a warm rag. 

It was heavenly. The more time Dick spent with Todd and his cheeky charm the more he was ready to stake his claim. Going as far as having the alpha take him in a nearby alley when a slutty omega wouldn't take the hint and get lost. Jealousy was a new emotion for him. One he felt increasingly the more time that went on without the claiming. It was fine though. It would all work out.

They were getting closer as well, Todd going as far as sharing his real name. Jason Peter Todd. He was a wanted man who was promised amnesty by the King of Gotham in exchange for joining the royal guard. Dick found the information thrilling. Jason would look perfect in the uniform. He couldn’t wait to suck the man off and make a mess of him in it. After he had the man in his bed of course. Jason would look beautiful bare on silk sheets and expensive pillows. Dick’s jaw was aching at the thought of putting a mating mark on the man. Yes- riding Jason in his own chambers was a top priority.

They reach Gotham sooner than Dick wants to. He was hoping the journey would be a least a few more days but with Jason’s situation it was reasonable to hurry. It was also a small blessing as he was feeling a tad sick from traveling horseback.

The countryside was beautiful, which was funny in it’s own way considering his father recently fought off a coup. Lacing his fingers through Jason’s the two made it to an inn. Tomorrow they would make it to the capital.

Taking care to keep his face away from sight. Dick let himself be led to their room. Tonight he would make this man his. The alpha was perfect. The idea of not having the man all to himself for a moment longer tearing him apart. The sex fierce and passionate, the feeling of sharp teeth grazing his neck making the omega cum. Still the man’s will power was strong. Holding back from giving Dick what he was trying to get.

“ Gods you’re still so hot and tight for me baby- gonna make me cum inside-” Todd was trembling underneath him. Hands nearly bruising pale slim hips. Dick was bent in that beautiful arch that always drove the alpha crazy. The feeling of the man’s head teasing his second entrance overwhelming. They ran out of condoms a day ago, though the omega couldn’t get himself to care. Not with the way Jason was fucking him with that perfect raw cock. Pounding him into a mess of slick and whimpers.

“ Don’t pull out- give it to me please please please- claim me make me yours!-”

The growl that rips from Jason’s throat makes Dick shudder. The man was so hot when he got like this. Primal and territorial. A beast that’s entire purpose was to fuck him wide open and plant his seed. Jason was wild, pushing Dick on to his back so he could take control of the pace.

“ Mmm yea Dick? That’s what you want, want me to bite you and make you mine?”

Dick was nearly sobbing from the words. The idea of being Jason's mate almost too much. He cums again.

The feeling of the alpha pulling out is jarring. Ripping him out of his fantasy. The alpha was stroking himself hard and fast before losing it all over Dick’s stomach and tits.

What?

“ God babe that was so hot almost got me there. “ Jason was preening, obviously happy with himself.

Dick however- Dick was furious. Also a bit hurt- but mostly furious.

The alpha must has been able to smell his unhappiness because soon he was cooing at the omega. Stroking him with strong capable hands.

“ Dick baby what’s wrong?“

Dick didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, he didn’t want to cry really he didn’t. But it was so hard not too. He was feeling so unattractive, why wouldn’t Jason claim him?

“ You don’t want me. “

The matter of fact way he said it made Jason snarl. Soon the alpha was trying to calm him with protective rumbles.

“ Of course I do baby you know I do. You’re so sweet, divine- a goddess- "

" Then why won't you claim me! "

Dick was trembling. His emotions drowning him in an unfamiliar way. Jason just made him feel so much. It was getting worse by the day, his body crying out with the need to know his alpha was there. That his alpha was there to keep him safe and protected.

“ Dick- I’m just waiting until we get to the capital. Once I'm sure I have a stable life to offer you I’ll mate and claim your properly. In a church “

A church? Dick didn’t need a church or a wedding- he needed his stupid alpha to claim him now! The omega was fighting, nearly pushing the man off of the bed. Jason’s scent going from soothing to irritating.

“ Excuses! You have another omega don’t you! You’re going to leave me in Gotham!”

Jason was hurt by the assumption. Bright blue eyes heartbroken. Despite Dick’s rage it was effortless for the man to gather him in his arms. Pinning the omega in hopes of calming him.

“ Dick you know that’s not true! Take it back! “

The muscles pressing against him and the warning growl was enough to make Dick back off. He knew he was in the wrong, Jason was nothing but loving. Carefully respecting his boundaries and courting him with care despite them already sleeping with each other. Suddenly feeling a wave of shame rise the smaller man hides his face in the broad chest.

 

“ I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry. “

He truly was. The burst of emotion was a bit extreme. He and Jason have only been courting for the past 9 days. It was reasonable for his alpha to want to wait until he was sure of his new home. There was no rush for their mating. Taking things slow was a good thing.

So why did it feel so horrible?

Jason was scenting him thoroughly. The action gently softening his anxiety. The velvety whispers of devotion like a lullaby. It was ok. Jason wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t need to worry. Jason wouldn’t leave him.

The next morning Dick throws up his breakfast. The stress of having to separate from Jason getting to him. The alpha left early in the morning to head into the capital. Asking Dick to wait here for his return. The omega in him crying out in anguish. Why was everything so raw and delicate? Almost as if the world around him was falling apart.

Sighing Dick gives up. Maybe a nice tea would help placate him. Changing his clothing and  
making himself presentable does make him feel a bit better. Once ready, he hides his face under the hood of his cloak.

The inn’s tavern was empty this time of day. Only 2 patrons having lunch. Dick takes a seat at a lonely table in the corner. Asking the bar maid for a tea to settle his stomach. She brings it over quickly, it’s delicious and makes the rolling in his belly stop.

The way she smiles warmly also helps. When she takes the free seat across from him he feels a bit nervous. What if she knew who he was?

“ Hard isn’t it? I remember my first time. Couldn’t keep anything down for the first 3 months. “

Dick’s eyebrows rise. What was she talking about? When he doesn’t respond she gestures to her own stomach clumsily.

“ you know.”

No. No he doesn’t know. Was this woman suggesting he was pregnant? Sure he was feeling a bit more emotional, even a little nauseous. But symptoms showing up this early? It was highly unlikely.

“ I don’t think so. I well it’s only been a little over a week at most. Since we got together isn't it too early?”

He was whispering as if it was something scandalous. The barmaid, looking at him as if she couldn’t possible be wrong.

“ I mean it’s easy enough to check? Want me to fetch you some conception stones?”

Dick found himself agreeing. Jason did leave him some coin. It wouldn’t hurt just to check, to know just in case. Finishing up his tea and having another cup the omega let his mind wander. Was it really possible? Jason was a prime alpha and he was a prime omega. Maybe that first night was all it took. The man did say that magic didn’t work on him- maybe that meant his seed as well.

By the time the blonde woman was walking back over, he was a mess of nerves. Taking the little brown satchel with care and tipping her extra. He was due for his heat in a week or two. Perhaps he was just having some preheat symptoms. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Yea that was it. Just his upcoming heat. The stones were just an extra precaution. Something to rule out the possibility.

Trying to make his way to his room the woman stops him before he gets too far. She looks around sheepishly, almost as if she’s afraid to say anything.

“ I noticed you don’t have a mating mark. That’ll cause a lot of unease for you. Your body needing to know it’s safe and all. Just something to keep in mind. “

Dick reels back as if he was burnt. The truth of her words crushing on him. It would make sense. The sudden clingy behavior and need. The panic attack when Jason wouldn’t claim him last night. The absolutely violent reaction he had when they man left him behind.

Nodding numbly he went up to the room. It couldn’t be. He couldn't have gotten pregnant that easily. He was shaking all over. Barely remembering to lock the door behind him as he walks to the chamber pot.

It was in his head. Side effects from meeting someone he was so compatible with. It was just love- his low self esteem eating him up from the inside. Repeating that line of thought in his head somehow made the experience even longer. By the time the last grain of sand hit the bottom of the hour glass he was still nervous. He looks anyway.

They were all positive. Every single one.

Dick looks at the stones astounded. The soft glowing symbol nearly blinding. He was actually pregnant.

Him, Richard Grayson Wayne.

Crown prince of Gotham.

First in line for the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I ended up rushing the story a bit in the middle but I hope it was still enjoyable! Learning how to keep the tense the same is tricky but a'm hoping by the end of the challenge I'll become a better writer!
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> EDIT: Holy smokes the response to this story is more than I ever dreamed of getting! I really hope everyone enjoys where it's going because I definitely want to see this through to the journey home!


	2. Jason Todd Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd is a legend. Known to the people as Red Hood. A play on the old Robin Hood tale. Red, because instead of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He kills the wicked and favors the just.
> 
> Over the years he's been attracting the wrong type of attention. The amount of people who want him dead equal to those glad he's alive. The bounty on his own head climbing everyday. Soon however, he wouldn't have to worry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response! I'm so humbled to have gotten so many kind comments! This was originally for Omega!Dick week so I didn't get as far as I wanted to- but seeing so many of you want more made me decide to continue!
> 
> To start I'm going to be retelling the beginning through Jason's eyes- that way we can know exactly what he's up to while poor Dick is alone at the inn.
> 
> I also filled in some blanks hopefully you all will enjoy!
> 
> Part 2 should bring us up to date with Dick's P.O.V Look forward to it!
> 
> Happy Friday!

Jason Todd is a legend. Known to the people as Red Hood. A play on the old Robin Hood tale. Red, because instead of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He kills the wicked and favors the just.

 

Over the years he's been attracting the wrong type of attention. The amount of people who want him dead equal to those glad he's alive. The bounty on his own head climbing everyday. Soon however, he wouldn't have to worry about that. 

 

The Bludhaven tavern is lively this time of evening. The smell of fresh rolls and ale familiar and warm. He can only afford to stay a night or two. Lest he be caught while traveling by the snow. The land was unforgiving in late November.

 

There's an aroma calling out under the noise. Demanding his attention. The way his skin is prickling whispers to him what it is. Omega.

 

Jason doesn't expect to encounter a prime omega. It isn’t his usual brand of fortune. He’s a fighter, he runs into bounties, jobs and the occasional scandal. Never an unmated prime omega. Especially not one that smells so strongly it's unbelievable there isn't a riot.

 

Magic at play then. 

 

When he sees the delicious creature its overwhelming. He's beautiful, even under the cloak. Define cheekbones, pink lips, milky skin and striking blue eyes. He knows better than to approach. There was probably an alpha near by. And if there wasn't, Jason had nothing to offer the beauty. 

 

He watches the omega through the corner of his eye. When no alpha approaches hope blooms in his chest. Maybe, just possibly the man was available?

 

He calls it an early night and retreats to his room. Imagining what it would be like if those beautiful eyes fell on him. Would he be able to speak?  Would the omega smile kindly like he did with the barmaid? As he’s crawling into bed he makes a decision. If the Gods would allow it. If they would show favor, he would court the omega.

 

The next night he tries to get the omega’s attention. He’s loud. Ordering a round of drinks for the entire tavern. Captivating everyone with stories of his adventures. Hoping that once the beauty saw his popularity he would at least make eye contact. When it doesn’t work Jason isn’t too heartbroken. Because then he sees the omega head upstairs to the rooms. That means he has at least one more try. 

 

When Jason returns to the tavern the following night he’s wearing a new outfit. The material is expensive and instead of practical it shows off his best features. Tight across his chest, arms and thighs. It’s not as comfortable to walk in but it does the trick. Striking blue eyes meet his. 

 

Finally.

 

Jason feels his lips curve into a smile. He isn’t paying attention to the people around him anymore. Instead politely excusing himself. His intentions probably clear from the change in his scent. It was ok though because he could smell the omega’s desire as well. The man wants him back. It only takes him a few strides to get to the table. Taking the available seat. 

 

The omega was even more stunning up close.

 

“ Gods- I was starting to think you would never notice me. Been trying to get your attention for days. “ It usually wasn’t this difficult to catch someone's eye. He was an alpha prime after all. It's practically given to him everywhere he goes. Jason didn’t mind working for the omega though. It meant he wasn't easy.

 

“ You’ve been trying to get my attention?”

 

The man in front of him smiles playfully. Hungry blue eyes roaming around his figure. The outfit was definitely a good investment.

 

“ Oh desperately. Not often do I come across an unmated prime omega. Actually- I believe this is the first time. “

 

It truly was. Prime omega’s were cherished and protected. The most valuable rarity in the world. Most were married off as soon as they presented or at least had a suitor picked out for them. When the omega’s eyes widen Jason understands his panic. It’s dangerous to be found out alone. 

 

The alpha reaches across the table gently looping his wrist and dragging it to his own nose. The deep inhale is intoxicating. The scent of fertile available mate making his blood sing. “ Don’t worry your blockers are fine. Magic just doesn’t work on me. Name’s Todd by the way. “

 

When the other man doesn’t pull his arm back Jason hums. Brushing his lips against the scent glands on the inside of the wrist.

 

“ Dick. It’s a pleasure. “

 

Dick- Something about the name makes Jason smile. It’s cute and suits the man in front of him. He wishes that he could pull back the cloak. If only to bask in the man’s beauty.

 

“ Not yet it isn’t- but It could be real soon. “

 

Perhaps it is too forward. But Jason knows what desire looks like and it is in the omega’s eyes. This man wants him and the alpha wants him back. It would be cruel to deny them both. Especially when prime alphas and omegas fit together so well. Only a prime omega could handle his knot.

 

“ You could at least buy an omega a drink first good Sir. “

 

Got him. 

 

“ Why of course sweetheart, I am a gentleman. “

 

Dick orders a wineskin and Jason does the same. He didn’t need to be drunk with this kind of company. Though they share flirtatious comments, the conversation is surprisingly stimulating. Dick is well educated. He knows every literary reference the alpha makes. Quipping back with his own. It’s different. Usually Jason has to dumb down the conversation at the risk of leaving his partner behind. He doesn’t have to do that with Dick.

 

They don’t drink much which is good. Jason wants to feel and remember everything. " Would you like to.. accompany me back to my room perhaps?"

 

Conflict flashes across the omega's face. Jason feels shame rise in his stomach. It must have been inappropriate. Before he can rescind his offer, Dick smiles and nods.

 

" I would love to. "

 

After paying their tab the two head up to his room. Jason’s fingers itching to get his hands on that smooth skin. Earlier that evening he even had his room upgraded. Hoping that it would impress the omega. 

 

He’s not sure Dick even notices. Those blue eyes stealing hot glances as they climb the stairs. Before Jason can even get the key out, Dick is touching him. The press of plush breast against his arm heavenly. Somehow he gets the door open. 

 

Sex with the omega is easy. Not because Dick isn’t tight but because he’s so wet. Every part of the small body under him is pliant. No matter how far he bends elegant legs or how deep he presses- Dick’s body just takes. He’s never been this deep in someone before. It’s impossible to ignore the man’s second entrance. That hidden part of him just opens for him. The man’s body letting Jason know he’s a suitable mate. A suitable father for this perfect omega’s children. 

 

He wants to breed.

 

He wants to mate this omega and stuff him full of his pups. That sexy bare neck testing him. Every time Dick arches into his touch it takes everything not to bite. To take this man as his. Before he knows it he’s cumming hard. Emptying everything into the man's sweet twitching pussy. It feels amazing, knot locking them in place. 

 

Jason wishes he could say something clever. Something romantic that would make the man fall for him. Instead he desperately rocks, showering the omega with soft kisses and gentle touches. After this he wasn’t sure he could be with anyone else. At least he was smart enough to wear a condom.

The alpha in him preens when he realizes Dick is unconscious. Not many omega’s felt comfortable sleeping around a strange alpha. The fact that the man felt safe enough to do so- well Jason was happy. He was mindful enough to lock the door behind them earlier so he could relax. His instincts were sharp enough to alert him if anything was amiss. Indulging he got the two of them in a more comfortable position. That done he allows himself to slumber.

When Jason wakes up its to the scent of happy omega. The sound of Dick’s purr is melodic. Soothing all the tension in his body. Well that and the soft roll of the man’s hips. Somehow they were still tied together. Which was uncommon for a him. A particularly sinful move drew a moan from his throat.

“ Jesus if I didn’t know magic didn’t work on me I'd think this pussy was enchanted. “

Jason moves against the man, loving the way his knot spreads the omega wide. He was sure when he finally went soft that Dick would be gaping.

“ Mmm could say the same about your cock there sir. Don’t think I've ever taken anything that deep before. “

The alpha chuckles. Peppering that beautiful neck with soft kisses. It does little to calm his need to bite but it’s still nice. If this amazing man wants his cock again Jason would be happy to oblige.

“ Mmm it’s a gift. One i’d be happy to give you again. “

Dick’s answering moan is loud and greedy. It makes him smirk. 

“ Gods yes.”

They lay like that for a while, trading soft words and caresses. When Jason finally feels his knot deflate. He carefully starts to easy out. The wetness that follows is hot. White seed spilling from Dick’s pretty pink pussy. 

“ Shit-”

The condom must have tore. But when? Jason was careful and made sure to get the kind for knotting. Was it because he was eager and slid into the second channel? Was it just too tight and ripped the sheepskin? With very precise fingers he pulls out the remains. It’s completely in pieces. The last thing he wants is for Dick to think he did it on purpose. That he was trying to trap the omega. 

“ Shit- damn- Fuck okay- “

There was no way Dick wouldn’t get pregnant. Omega primes were notoriously fertile. He opens his mouth to apologize but Dick greets him with a kiss. He holds onto him to steady himself. The omega’s tongue working him into a slow rhythm. It’s helpful and reassuring.

“ Hey calm down. I’m sure a potion maker can deal with it. Don’t worry. “

Jason felt horrible. Could something like that really work? Still if there was a chance he would take it. It was the least he could do for putting Dick in this situation in the first place.

“ I will give you the coin. “

Dick nods, pretty blue eyes on him. 

“ In the meantime, why don’t we do it again without- since we’re going to get the potion anyway?”

Jason perks at that. Dick still wants him? Even after he made such a dangerous mistake. The omega was wiggling his hips, scent heavy with arousal and need. He could feel his cock harden without permission. The smell of Dick’s desire too much to ignore. Sliding back into him is smooth. His cum mixing with the man’s slick. A ripple of pleasure shakes through his body.

“ Right. Might as well make the most of it- “

He gives another experimental thrust. This one makes Dick throw his head back with a moan. Pleasure all over the man’s face. This would be fine. This would work out. He still has a chance.

In the morning Jason orders them both breakfast. He’s feeling a bit restless. Every moment feeling long and hard. At Dick’s request he came inside of him two more times. The man had been relentless. Begging with those beautiful blue eyes and squeezing down on his knot. Somehow it was hard to feel remorseful. Dick smiling at him while he ate. Giving him praises, body smelling like his cum and scent. 

Jason greedily thinks he could wake up to this everyday. If he plays his cards right that is.

When they head to the potion makers everyone looks at them. The stares of envy coming from people of all caste. It makes him a tad anxious. Putting him on edge. He probably pays the woman way too much for the brew but she starts on it immediately. This wasn’t really in his plan. He was on his way to Gotham. He has no idea what kind of life is waiting for him there. Was he even allowed to have an omega? What would the King say? 

He’s so deep in thought he doesn’t notice he’s been ignoring the omega. Dick manages to strike up conversation effortlessly. His words gentle and coaxing. Soon Jason is spilling out where he’s going. They’re going to the same place. Both going to Gotham and Dick wants to join him there. He silently thanks the Gods. They were too good to him.

“ We’ll need to get you a horse and gear. “

He tries to stop himself from sounding too eager. It’s a gift but Jason didn’t want to come across as desperate. He wants Dick to feel like he has the right to choose him. Not the other way around. When they leave the Brew masters Dick has already drank the potion. It eases his anxiety a bit. At least now Dick would know Jason wasn’t trying to trap him.

They walk around town, getting supplies from different merchants. Dick has expensive taste and knows good from bad quality. He also has a sharp tongue, negotiating prices with a beautiful smile. Jason is in awe. Usually he is the one good with words. To watch Dick show off his verbal prowess is entrancing.

And a little bit discouraging. How could he possibly prove himself to someone this incredible?

He pays and is glad his last bounty was a hefty one. Each smile Dick gives him is like a treasure. He never want to say no to this man. 

“ You’re good with your words. “

Jason means it as a compliment.

It makes Dick’s face fall. 

“ I didn’t mean to speak out of turn. “

The alpha blinks. Why would Dick ever think that talking to others was speaking out of turn? Pressing against his side he offers a smile. Hopefully it’s reassuring. 

“ Dick I like hearing you talk. I like that you’re intelligent and quick. You practically robbed that man blind. A bushel of apples, a pound of potatoes and a bag of carrots all for 1 piece of silver? You’re a crook. “

When the omega preens at the praise Jason congratulates himself. This was how the other man should always look. Confident and happy. 

“ I didn’t rob him. That was the cost of him taking my attention from you. “

Dick says it so easily. There’s no way he knows how it tilts Jason’s entire world. The verbal confirmation that the omega favors him leaving him awestruck. Gaining courage he takes slim fingers in his own. When Dick doesn’t pull away but laces them back he grins like a fool. 

They walk like that all the way to the inn. Jason glad that the horse pulls the load so they could do so. Dick talks and talks a lot. It nice because he doesn’t have to fill the silence. Something must catch his eye because Dick trails off. Blue eyes looking off into an alley. 

When Jason follows his gaze he spots two pups. They’re small and dirty. Which isn’t uncommon for Bludhaven. Lots of people were suffering outside of the main cities. If Dick didn’t mind perhaps they could spare a few apples, and maybe a blanket the two could share. 

“ Todd- would it be a horrible inconvenience to give them a few apples and maybe some of the smoked meat we bought? I could pay you back for it. I have some coin here, we could get more in the morning-”

Jason wants to kiss him so he does. It soft and sweet. A little awkward because Dick is in the middle of talking. The omega lets out a happy chirp returning it with vigor. When they pull back Jason nods. “ Don’t worry about the coin. Could you give them one of the blankets as well? The soft red one. “

Dick looks at him like he’s hung the moon and stars in the sky. It fills him with pride. He feels good. The fact that Dick was thinking the same thing spoke volumes. Not many thought of helping others. Especially not orphan pups. Dick carefully gathers everything up and walks it over to them while Jason holds the horse. 

The children are small and shy but take the items nonetheless. Dick coos at them as they run off. Probably to share with some other children their age- or to hide the goods before they could be taken. Dick walks over linking his arm through his. The omega is pressing against him. The scent of the man’s happiness infectious. 

“ You are wonderful.” he means it. Dick must know he does because the answer is a sweet purr. 

“ No more than you are. “

Jason’s chest grows warm. The feeling spreading throughout his body. He felt seen. 

The rest of the walk is uneventful. They talk a bit more, this time Jason joining in. He tells Dick a story of fighting off three rogues with nothing but a towel. Dick laughs out loud. Tears prickling the corner of his eyes. It’s nice. The alpha wants to make him laugh more. 

“ After I put this stuff away how about an early dinner? Before the tavern gets too full. “ Jason speaks softly. That way he has an excuse to get closer. Dick giggles and leans into him. 

“ Sure- Do you mind if we freshen up first?”

Jason shakes his head. Last night Dick brought his belonging into the room. It was a very small bag that was light for travel. At least they wouldn't have to buy another horse or cart. 

Jason finds an excuse to leave the omega alone to change. He was a gentleman.  He didn't want Dick to think he was only after sex. Instead he heads down to the tavern to get them a table. He's a little enthusiastic. Tipping the barmaid in advance and letting her know why the evening is special. She laughs at him but gets a tablecloth and sets the table. The sight makes Jason warm. 

When he goes back upstairs Dick is ready. Wearing a pair of simple baby blue pants and a tunic that ties with a gold sash. Everything is trimmed with gold. It's rather expensive but the man looks heavenly. 

" Gods- um " Jason stammers and clears his throat. 

" You look divine. I'll change, just a moment ".

Grabbing some clothing for himself he hides behind the changing board. He's tall so Dick can make eye contact with him. Blue eyes hungrily following the shadows behind the screen.

" Finding something pleasant? "

Dick hums thoughtfully. " Not entirely, the changing board is blocking my view. "

Jason doesn't get an erection which he celebrates privately.  The last thing he needs is to let the omega know how he's effecting him. Give him an inch and Dick would take all of Gotham.

" You know suddenly I'm not in the mood for food. "

Squeezing his eyes shut Jason tightens the leather around his waist. As if it will protect him from Dick's sinful invitation.

" But without dinner how will we get to dessert?" So much for taking it slow. Perhaps this would work out for the better. Jason could do sex and seduction. This was more familiar territory. He gives Dick a grin. Something that flashes his straight white teeth. It works perfectly and the omega shivers.

" Tease."

Perhaps he was. 

They get to the tavern with both their clothes on thankfully. The barmaid must have gotten enthusiastic. Now there are candles on the table. It was a nice little setup- a crisp white tablecloth, a small vase of wildflowers, pattern mats, cutlery and a few other bits and pieces. 

Jason clears his throat and pulls out the chair. When Dick giggles he knows the omega is happy. 

" Well Well now I know why you were in a rush. This is beautiful Todd. "

How the alpha wants to hear Jason instead. Nodding he takes his own seat . " Just wanted to give you a glimpse of what life on the road with me would be like. "

Dick bats pretty blue eyes at him. " Well I was already sold on last night's benefits. This is certainly a plus though. "

Jason preens. " well that was just a sample sweetheart tonight i'll really take you apart. "

Dick lets out a hungry whine. 

" I'm looking forward to it. "

The bar maid comes over with the wine. It's something nice Jason got on his travels. Dick recognizes the label which shocks him. It's rather expensive and uncommon. 

"Todd you're spoiling me. "

Jason's toes curl in his boots. " Just treating you the way you deserve to be treated. "

Dick gives him a knowing look. " like a princess? "

Jason makes a face. " Like a Goddess. "

Dick lights up and Jason can't help but return the smile. 

That was right. Dick was divine, the most wonderful  omega in all the land. That means if he wants Jason, that he is worthy.

They eat pheasant , with hearty sides of potatoes and roasted vegetables. Dick compliments everything. When the barmaid brings out a simple sweet bread he trills. The omega takes great care breaking it piece by piece and dipping it in jam. Jason flushes as he's fed. Dick's elegant fingers brushing his lips on purpose. 

It's impossible to deny the beauty. Dick making eyes at him from behind the chalice. Lips curling in a sensual smile. Jason would have to be a fool not to know what he wants. 

He gives the barmaid extra coin. The food was scrumptious, they both tell her as much. The tavern was starting to get busy. Dick taking that as a signal for them to leave. Jason loves the feeling of their palms together. The omega’s hand small in his. They were soft. So soft Jason knows he must have never done hard labor before. Which is fine. If Dick accepts him as his mate Jason would make sure he wants for nothing.

Dick is tugging him up the stairs. Scent spicy with lust. Jason laughs, following just as eagerly. He didn’t drink much wine but somehow he feels drunk. Drunk off of the beauty before him. 

“ Hasten- I was promised dessert. At the pace you’re going it’ll be a midnight meal!”

Despite the words Dick is giggling. Jason reaches in his pocket for his keys. Nearly dropping them. “ Don’t be in such a rush darling. I want to take my time with you. “

“ Second round. “

Dick is using the same voice from earlier that day. The one that got him everything he set his eyes on in the market. Jason swallows but he’s pretty sure he can get around it. Sure enough a firm hand on Dick’s lower back get him to pause. 

“ but Baby I want to eat your pretty pussy again. Make you cum until you can’t speak. Don’t you love when my tongue gets you so wet I just- slide in?”

Dick grows frantic. Trying to pry the keys from his hands. Jason smirks holding them away. The omega growls at him. It’s almost funny. Where most would turn submissive, Dick turns demanding. 

“ Yesss- I want it all. Hurry up hurry up- “

Scooping up the man effortlessly. Jason takes him in his arms. Dick makes a noise of protest, which dies as they ascend. It’s easy for the alpha to make it to the top. Opening the door much quicker than last night. 

“ Gods I want you to eat me out- want your mouth. Please alpha I need it please please. “

Dick is filthy. Before Jason can even get them in the room his pants are falling from his waist. The omega was stripping him without caring who saw. When Dick’s feet hit the floor Jason’s blouse follows. 

“ Slow down baby. Come on let me make it good. “

Before Dick can protest he lets his pants fall the rest of the way. His leaking erection pressing hard against his abs. He’s sure it’s quite the picture. If Dick’s slack jaw is any indication. Dick whimpers eyes taking in bare skin. Jason chuckles. Glad he didn’t put on undergarments. The impact was priceless. 

“ Get on the bed baby, let’s get you out of those clothes. “

Dick listens. Letting the alpha push him back on plush sheets. Jason enjoys stripping the man. Clothing giving way to beautiful milky skin. The sight of the marks he put the night before making his cock twitch. “ Look at you. So perfect- so divine. “

The omega whines and Jason shushes him. A deep kiss making him melt. Jason likes this. Like reducing Dick to a pile of mush. He growls nipping perfect pink lips. The answering moan is greedy. 

“ I believe there was mention of some oral play earlier Mr. Todd? “

Dick flutters his eyelashes at him. Trying to make big blue eyes seem coy. Jason sees  through it though. He plays with the strap of the man’s panties. Pressing a few more kisses to reddening lips. 

“ Hmmm I did mention that didn’t I? That’s what you want baby? “

Jason takes one of Dick’s breasts in his hand. Firmly stroking his thumb over the hard nipple. When Dick arches into the touch he grins. Lifting his other hand he touches the other one. Playing and teasing both nubs until Dick is writhing. The smell of arousal is so thick the alpha might choke. 

“ Come on baby say what you want. “

Dick glares at him but it dies when Jason takes a nipple in his mouth. Teasing the hot flesh until it’s swollen. The omegas soft moans are music to his ears. He loves the way Dick cries for him. Every caress drawing out more of those amazing mewls. He sucks hard enjoying the pop when he pulls off. Dick’s chest is getting rosy now. 

“ these are so sexy baby, love playing with your tits. “

If Dick has a complaint he doesn’t voice it. Jason is all too happy to give the other one attention. Making the omega’s entire chest a flush mess. Gods Jason could imagine them full with milk. Plump and ready to feed their pups. The idea makes him groan. He wants to put his babies in this man. After he puts him in a house of course. 

“ Todd please- “

Dick is desperate. Rolling his hips up trying to get Jason’s attention. After leaving a soft hickey on flawless pecs, the alpha peeks up. 

“ Yes Darling? You want something? “

Jason can’t help but smirking. Dick’s exasperation is cute. The omega looks one moment away from flipping them. He starts sliding down the other man's body. Gently kissing down milky curves. Dick’s breathe hitches. Blue eyes nearly turning predatory. 

“ Eat me out. “

The alpha groans, mouth watering. 

“ Yes- Fuck baby spread those legs for me. Let me fuck you with my tongue. “

Dick does and Jason gets right to work. Just like yesterday, the omega's pussy is sobbing. Plush pink cunt juicy. Lapping at the folds he carefully works to spread him open. God he’s so soft and beautiful. Swiping his tongue over the clit he chuckles. Loving how Dick arches into his touch. 

" Come on do it-”

The omega rolls his hips. Thighs trembling in anticipation. Not wanting to torture the man more he dives in. The taste is divine. Hot slick filling his mouth immediately. Jason presses his tongue deeper. Dick’s walls contracting around him. The tightness delicious. With a few languid strokes the omega was wide open for him. Dick’s pussy remembering his tongue and touch.

“ Yes- so good Todd. Eat me out make me a mess. “

Jason loves this. Loves how open Dick is about his wants. He’s practically grinding his face. It makes him hungry. The alpha devouring the feast before him. Bringing a finger to the twitching hole he pushes in. Dick takes it easily. Moaning for more. 

The feeling of that velvet heat squeezing his finger makes his cock harder. Chasing the digit with his mouth, he licks. Dick is trembling. Pussy quivering against his lips. Jason loves giving this wondrous man pleasure. Every movement drawing out gorgeous mewls. 

Adding another finger, he began scissoring. Looking for the spot that would make Dick sing. The more he slurps and licks the more desperate Dick gets. With a long swipe up he takes the clit in his mouth. Sucking while his fingers keep stroking with purpose.

“ Yes- There! Please!. “

The desperation in the omega’s voice tells Jason he’s getting there. Pressing up he smirks when he gets it. Caressing Dick g-spot with sure movements.  His face is a mess with slick. Everything messy and so so good. There’s something about having his mouth full of pussy that makes his brain turnoff. The only thing he can focus on is bringing Dick more pleasure. Adding some pressure Dick screams. 

Then he’s cumming and cumming and doesn’t stop. Jason’s nearly drowning. Dick squirting all over his fingers and jaw. It’s so fucking hot that Jason growls. He did this. He made Dick cum like this. 

Bringing Dick down through his orgasm is a gift. The man completely unraveling on the bed. It’s so sexy watching him come down from his high. Making sure the omega enjoys every after shock.

Sliding off the bed he pulls Dick to the edge. 

“ So good baby- that’s right don’t worry about a thing let this alpha take care of you.”

And Dick listens. Completely pliant to his touch. Even though he knows he should he doesn’t put on a condom. He can’t wait. Needing to be inside of Dick like he needs to breath. Grabbing his cock he rubs it through the mess. Pleasure zips up his spine. 

“ God you’re like an inferno baby. “

Dick whines but it chokes off when Jason presses. Rocking his huge cock into Dick's tight little pussy. The omega takes and takes until every inch in snug in his second entrance. The head of his cock in the perfect position to plant his seed. It’s so erotic Jason has to bites his lip. The taste of blood bringing him back. 

Gathering Dicks’ shaky legs he presses them together. Loving the sight of Dick’s thighs flush. Not wanting to wait anymore he thrusts. The answering sound is wet and loud. Jason loves it and fucks forward making more of those naughty noises. 

Fucking Dick is like a dream. So easy, Even as his knots grows Dick just takes it. Little moans following each movement like a symphony. In an effort to make his partner feel good Jason shallows his strokes. Wanting to bring Dick to orgasm again. Maybe get him to squirt on his cock this time. Wrapping The omega’s around his waist he encourages Dick to tighten.

“ Feel good baby? “ 

Dick’s pretty blue eyes are hazy and out of focus. The rhythm slap of their skin meeting loud. The man’s thighs are getting nice and red from the force. Leaning in he holds him. Pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s lips. 

“ Ss’good. “

Dick tells him. Which he’s glad for. Kissing a trail down that beautiful neck he takes one of Dick’s breasts in his mouth. Greedy fingers tangle in his hair holding him there. Jason can’t reach his clit from this angle but the friction of his pelvis must be enough. Because soon Dick is babbling how good it is and how close he is. 

Encouraged, Jason scraps his teeth against the pert nipple That’s all it takes to make Dick orgasm hard. Legs wrapping around his so tightly he’s forced to be still. The omega doesn’t squirt. But that’s okay, the rush of slick is still a sign of a job well done. 

Rolling his hips he whimpers. He needs to cum so badly. The way Dick pussy was squeezing him was wicked. 

When the beauty below him slumps he pulls back. Grabbing his cock he jerks off hard and fast. Eyes looking at the divine wreck which is Dick. A throaty moan rips through him and he cums hard. One hand squeezing his knot as he unloads. It’s thick and stark white. Painting Dick obscenely. 

It’s filthy and Gods does Jason love it. 

“ Fuck that's hot. “ Dick’s gaze is entirely on him. Blue devouring him whole. 

Reaching for his shirt Jason uses it to carefully clean up. Feeling a bit shy for marking Dick so entirely. The omega is purring, apparently not bothered. Before Jason can clean him completely Dick is pulling him in bed. Tossing the garment somewhere on the floor. 

“ Leave it- come here. “

And Jason obeys because there is nothing he won’t do for Dick. He realizes this as they cuddle in bed. Sharing warmth and speaking in soft whispers. If feels right. Every one of his senses in tune to the omega. 

“ You’re amazing. “

For a moment he doesn’t think Dick hears him. Then the man smiles at him sweetly. Cupping his face and giving him a slow gentle kiss. 

" So are you. "


	3. Jason Todd Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Fuck me. Fuck me here. “
> 
> It’s different from usual. Dick isn’t flirty or coy, he’s demanding. Eyes burning so hot Jason’s mouth is suddenly parch. He doesn’t move fast enough. Dick falls to his knees taking Jason’s britches with him. The sound he lets out is embarrassing. The omega taking him in his mouth so easily Jason wonders if he was a whore in his last life.
> 
> “ Gods above-”

Jason lies awake in bed. Fingers gently caressing the beauty beside him. Dick feels soft all over. Skin smooth and free of blemishes, a big difference from Jason’s own scar laden body. Twisting in the bed he draws the omega into his arms. Deeply breathing in the scent of satisfaction and sex. He knows he shouldn’t want this. He knows that this is only temporary. Still he can’t help wishing for more.

He knows better than to fantasize about far fetch realities. So instead he melts into the afterglow. Engraving the memory into his very essence. Something that’s getting harder to do with the feeling of cum and slick drying on his stomach.

“ Darling- I think we should wash up. “

The omega whines. Avoiding his rousing touches. The scrunch of Dick’s nose and eyebrows is adorable. “ Not now- in the morn. “

Jason smiles softly. Not wanting to disturb the man in his comfort. So instead he creeps out of the bed and starts dressing. Dick huffs turning to look at him.

“ Where are you going? “

He looks sleepy Jason notices. Pretty blue eyes drowsily closing before popping back open. A testament to his will to stay awake. The alpha chuckles at the sight. “ Stay here darling, I’m going to fetch some water. “

Dick mewls. It must be enough of an explanation because he settles down after that. Jason laces his boots. Aiming to be as swift as possible. It wasn’t uncommon for cunning alphas and betas to steal mates from negligent alphas. Always looking for a chance to breed without assuming responsibility.

As long as Dick chose to be in his company, he would make sure no others even had an opportunity to consider it.

Finishing dressing Jason goes to fetch water. There’s a well outside near the back, though at this time of night it would be freezing. Jason didn’t mind though. Perhaps he could borrow a pot to heat some water for Dick.

The quiet walk down helps clear his head from Dick’s intoxicating scent. There's little to no one walking around this early in the morning. Only one or two staff members. He borrows a pail from a kind scullery maid. It’s just the right size to bring water back to the room. Once she’s done he takes his turn.

The alpha was right. The water is cold. It’s refreshing though, washing off the sleepy spell of sex. He feels alert and alive. Which was good, letting down his guard could be fatal. When he feels sufficiently clean he draws another two buckets of water. Leaving enough room in the pail in case he could barter for some hot water.

Heading back into the inn he’s happy to see the innkeeper. He's an older man. Someone who’s probably seen many come and go throughout the years. He’s holding a steaming kettle with a mitt to protect his fingers.

“ Young man did you bathe out there in that water? You must be careful you don’t fall ill! “

Jason shrugs. He’s been through worse. The white steak in his hair is proof. He eyes the hot water in longing. The man laughs warmly.

“ I had a feeling you would want better for your omega.” Is all he offers.

“ Thank you- I appreciate this. I will go get some coin-”

“ Nonsense. The least I could do for the Red hood. “

Jason blinks. It wasn't uncommon for people to recognize him. Though random acts of kindness were still new to him. He would have to check the water when he got to the room. To make sure there wasn’t any curses or hexes on it. Magic may not affect him but it could affect Dick.

The older man pours scalding water into the pail. Turning icy water warm. Jason smiles without meaning to. He hopes Dick will enjoy it. Offering the man a nod he heads up the stairs.

Dick is sleeping when he gets back. Sweet face angelic. Jason places the pail down. Heading to his things to find his neutralizer. it was a precious commodity. A small bottle was usually 15 gold pieces, a gift from a prickly witch. He drips 3 drops into the water. When nothing happens he lets out a slow breath.

The man was honest that was a pleasant change.

Gathering a rag and some cleansing oils he smiles. " Dick- " he coaxes. Sitting on the edge of the bed. He presses a kiss to Dick's eyelashes. Jason watches them flutter. It's amusing.

" Come on darling let's get you cleaned up. "

When the omega whines Jason decides to use drastic measures. Untangling the cocoon of fabric from around the man.

" Todd- mm resting. "

Jason purrs at him which finally gets beautiful blues to look towards him. " I know darling. Let me just wash you off. "

That does it. Dick sits up, movements drowsy. Dipping the rag into the still warm water Jason beams. The man is still nude from their earlier activities. Which makes this easy. He wrings the rag out over the pail. Eager to start the task of wiping down his lover.

At the feeling of the clothe Dick makes a soft pleasing noise. Body relaxing under Jason diligent touch. Starting with the right leg the alpha rubs soothing circles. He doesn't want the water to get cold so he's efficient, but still at a pace where he could worship the man's curves and skin.

Dick was pale, almost as if he rarely went outside. Skin smooth and free of blemishes. So unlike Jason who was dark from the sun and full of marks. It looks nice though. His hands on Dick's body.

He catches Dick's gaze and he doesn’t look away. It's intimate. Very different from the baths he gave to his mother when she was ill. The alpha finds he enjoys this a lot more. Taking care of his love in the way he deserves.

" Thank you. "

Dick's voice is a whisper. Making Jason's heart skip a beat. He's done way too soon for his liking. He stays there squatting at the edge of the bed, hand awkwardly holding the rag. Dick takes it from him dropping it into the bucket.

" lie with me."

Jason follows the command. His heart feels full, like he might burst. Eyes prickling with the memory of his mother. Dick kisses away the ghost with soft lips. Smelling like sandalwood and lemon.

Jason did that.

He smells like Jason now.

Dick draws him under the covers with soft murmurs. The omega chases away the bitter chills with hot touches. It's almost feverish.

" Sleep. "

Jason feels his eyelids growing heavy. The scent of drowsy safe omega lulling him under. Dick curls into his chest and it's wonderful. He doesn't know when he falls asleep. He just knows that for the first time in moons- he makes a plea to the Gods.

He pleads to keep this man for just a little longer.

In the morning Dick feeds him breakfast. Making a show of bringing his fingers to his mouth for every bite. Jason feels his face burning. People looking at them, enjoying the spectacle. Dick doesn’t care though. Giving Jason bits of fruits, bread, eggs and sausage.

Jason can’t bring himself to stop Dick. Loving the attention and care being shown. “ Thank you.” It's soft and private. Dick leans in closer like he’s trying to hear him. Instead he brushes a kiss to his cheek. Jason feels his heart stutter with the action.

“ You’re welcome.”

Breakfast finish, Jason settles their debt with the inn. Both he and Dick ready for the upcoming journey. It’s a crisp morning, not too cold. Still The alpha drapes a blanket over Dick’s shoulders. Wanting to keep him warm. He couldn’t help scenting it before doing so . Loving the way his smell covers the beauty completely.

He doesn’t need to help Dick mount his horse. He gets on with an ease that looks natural. Almost like he’s been riding his entire life.

Securing their belongings he mounts his own mare.

“ I see you’re a natural.”

The omega preens at the attention. Adjusting himself and making sure the saddle bag is secure. “ I would hope so. Been riding my whole life. “

The grin Jason gets is precious. It’s nearly blinding how lovely it is. When he doesn’t move, Dick starts down the path first. Jason nudges his mare, the black beauty following.

“ Really when did you start?”

Turns out that Dick is an excellent storyteller. There seems to be no shortage of tales as they head down the beaten path. It’s nice, the sound of Dick’s voice and steady horse heels soothing. At some point the omega must notice he’s staring because Dick gives him a look. One that makes Jason swallow and snap his gaze to the front.

They play a game of questions. Taking turns asking the simplest things about one another. Jason learns Dick’s favorite color is blue. Information that feels so precious he almost wants to give Dick coin for it. Jason tells Dick how many blades he can fit on his persons. Intrigue blossoming over the omega’s face. It ends up being an exceptional way to pass the time.

The horses can travel quite far with very few breaks. Jason probably makes them stop a little too often in order to stretch out the journey. Something he scolds himself for as they stop at a pond. While the animals drink Dick pets them. Stroking with gentle fingers that Jason can’t help but admire. He hopes he’s half as kind when he touches the omega.

When they start on the path again Dick races past him this time. Beautiful white and brown mare moving at a carefree gallop. The alpha grins taking off after him. Loving the bubbly laugh that sings in the air. It’s harder than Jason expects to catch up. Though he’s happy when he finally does. The sun is starting to turn orange in the sky. The two getting close to a good rest stop. The man ahead must know where it is because he turns off into the woods, Jason close behind him.

“ You’re an excellent rider. “ Jason grins. Getting off of his horse and checking her saddle. She lets out a happy little sound so he pets her mane. The last little run made up for the frequent breaks they took in the beginning.

“ Don’t compliment me too quickly good sir. I’ve yet to show you exactly how proficient a rider I am”. His tone leaves nothing to imagination. Heat building in Jason’s stomach even as the sun is starting to completely disappear from the sky.

Before the omega can dismount Jason is there. Taking his hand and waist, helping him down. He wonders if the show of power affects Dick like it affects him. The man is so light that it makes Jason’s heart skip a beat. When Dick look up at him he looks breathtaking. His hair is windswept, face slightly pink from dizzying laughter. There’s a twinkle in his eye Jason knows well by now. He leans in claiming the man’s lips.

Dick is more forceful than usual. Making Jason submit to him. His hands are everywhere, touching and branding everything he can reach. He gasps. Clever fingers squeezing the front of his breeches where his cock is quickly hardening.

The mare behind them lets out a whine. Clearly ready to be out of her gear. Jason pulls back breathless. When he gazes down he’s happy to find the omega in a similar state of disarray. They part to care for the horses and set up camp.

Once both mares are content, Jason sets to prepare themselves a meal. He didn’t bring much, just things that were easy and simple. Tonight he settles on a hearty broth that would keep them warm through the night.

The omega presses to his side the entire time he works. Asking about the herbs and spices being put in. When the questions get a bit overwhelming he gets him to peel carrots and potatoes. Work that he’s surprisingly awkward at.

They get full bellies when the crickets are in full song. The horses long since fold in for the night. Close to one another and to the fire. It’s quiet in the forest. Only the soft sound of crickets and the wind heard from a distance.

“ Todd, how long until we reach Gotham?”

Jason looks up from the fire.

“ a weeks time. “

The sad little oh the omega let’s out makes his heart lurch. For a moment he wonders if it’s because he’s as unwilling to part as Jason is. Tugging the man closer he wraps his arms around the delicate figure.

“ Don’t worry. “

He hopes it’s the answer Dick wants to hear.

The entire trip follows like that. They travel horseback by day and camp at night. One of the evenings they even retire early to forge for ingredients. Dick finds a cluster of mushrooms and Jason fries them up with fish from the river.

It’s adorable how ravenous the little omega is. He eats everything Jason gives him greedily. Gorgeous blue eyes sparkling at every meal. They stop in a small town about halfway through, a small trade fair taking place. Jason buys Dick decadent pastries, expensive trinkets and everything his eyes linger on. It feels good to spoil him like this. The gypsy caravan enjoying how freely he spends.

They’re having a fairly good time until Dick grows tense. Gaze occasionally shifting back, body curling in on itself. Jason purrs reassuringly. Wrapping a protective arm around his love. Hoping the rush of alpha pheromones would sate the anxiety.

Jason does not expect to be all but thrown into the next alley they cross.

“ Fuck me. Fuck me here. “

It’s different from usual. Dick isn’t flirty or coy, he’s demanding. Eyes burning so hot Jason’s mouth is suddenly parch. He doesn’t move fast enough. Dick falls to his knees taking Jason’s britches with him. The sound he lets out is embarrassing. The omega taking him in his mouth so easily Jason wonders if he was a whore in his last life.

“ Gods above-”

Jason wraps his fingers in Dick’s hair. The soft strands so easy to hold onto. Dick blows him right in the alley, where anyone could see. He’s oozing possessive hormones. The scent of territorial omega makes a deep rumbling sound bloom from his chest.

Dick doesn’t give him a chance to fuck his mouth or enjoy the blowjob. Instead he rises and drops his pants to the dusty ground. Slipping a dainty leg out of the material and hiking it up Jason’s hips. He guides the throbbing shaft to his waiting cunt.

“ Darling wait-”

Jason doesn’t get to speak. Dick impaling himself so quickly it nearly punches the orgasm out of him. He growls. Cupping under Dick’s knee to deepen the angle.

“ I said fuck me Todd. “

Jason complies.

It isn’t until one mind blowing orgasm later that Jason realizes that was Dick being jealous. Turns out the friendly lady who was selling scarves was flirting with him. So much so that she was actually following behind them. The entire thing was adorable. Honoring Dick’s need to stake claim he exposes his throat. Letting Dick suck and bite as many marks as he needs to.

Jason doesn’t dare cover them up. Not wanting to set the omega off again.

It’s also what makes Jason realize that he doesn’t want to lie to Dick anymore.

They’re resting at an inn tonight. Letting the horses recuperate one more night before getting to Gotham. He can tell the omega can’t wait to sleep in a bed. Traveling this much by horse was strenuous on the body. They have a simple dinner, both too eager for bed to drag it out.

" Dick may I borrow your attention for a moment?"

The omega is purring. Already under clean sheets, full and happy. When Dick looks at him something inside Jason wavers. He wonders for not the first time what he’s done to deserve this.

Nothing absolutely nothing that’s what.

Gathering courage Jason takes a seat on the sill of the window. Lacing his hands together and to stop them from shaking. Whether it’s his posture or attitude that clues the omega in he isn’t sure. Dick sits up. Straightening himself on the edge of the bed.

“ Todd what’s wrong?”

Everything, nothing- something.

“ That’s not my real name. “

It was a simple enough start. The quizzical look given in return makes the alpha feel guilty. Dick is more alert now. Gaze searching him.

" I- My name is Jason, Jason Todd. "

Understanding blooms across Dick's face. The expression makes Jason's heart drop. The omega has obviously heard of him.

" The outlaw? "

His love was so smart and wonderful. Jason wishes he could deny it. " Yes. I'm the Red Hood. "

The omega stiffens. He looks tall, nearly regal. Jason could tell that he has the man's complete attention. Feeling nervous the alpha wishes he could go over and take the man’s hands in his. Beg for him not to leave. He doesn’t though. Worry eating through his stomach and making him ill.

“ Is that why you agreed to let me come with you? Am I a cover?”

This time he gives into his Alpha impulses. Closing the distance between both of them, He takes Dick’s hands, getting on his knees before him. The omega recoils making Jason whimper.

“ Never Darling. I want you- this has never had anything to do with any job or mission.”

The man looks doubtful. Jason wishes he had a way to reassure the beauty before him. Suddenly his pocket felt unbearably light. If only he had thought to purchase a ring from the merchants before. Or a delicate mating collar. Something to show Dick that he was genuine.

“ Why are you going to Gotham?"

Jason looks up into beautiful breathtaking blue eyes. Tightening his fingers. This was it- He’s gone over these words so many times.

" The King sent me a letter. He wishes to pardon me in exchange for me working for him. It’s a chance to change my life- to change our lives. "

Dick narrows his eyes at him. Jason feels his heart sputter. In a fit of desperation he takes to his belongings. Carefully pulling out the scroll with the kings seal. The omega takes it reluctantly. Pouring over the words and letters like they'll soothe his soul.

" our lives?"

He says it so softly it almost escapes the Alpha's senses.

" yes my darling, if you'll have me. "

Dick places the scroll down. Hands tugging at the alpha. Dragging him into bed. Jason feels his eyes burning. He hides his face in his omega's arms. Tears desperate to escape. He feels venerable, waiting for Dick's rejection.

" shh my love. Don't you know you have been mine since the beginning? Since you've wandered into my heart there has been no escape for you. You've been mine since I've decided so. "

Jason gulps down the affection greedily. Drinking in words and promises like he will fall to hell if he doesn't. Dick's scent grounding him the entire time. Keeping him here in the moment.

" I'm yours. " Jason echoes.

He feels Dick's smile more than he see's it.

" And I am yours. "

For the first time in moons. Jason believes someone else's words.

They stay like that till dawn. Dick pulling off Jason's clothing so they can lie together bare. Warmth of skin defrosting everything in him until his heart see's spring. Jason is sure he cries. Dick doesn't mention it. Instead gently cards his fingers through his hair. The two basking in something fragile.

Jason swallows down his I love you's. Holds back the dam of emotions that threatens to burst with the thaw. He would follow Dick to the end of the earth. Fight the Gods if they grew jealous of his darlings beauty. It's now that Jason realizes that just as Dick said he is his. From that very first moment he had no chance of escaping.

They make love at day break. Beautiful golds and pinks dancing off of Dick's skin. Making the man before him glow. Jason takes and Dick gives. Gives and gives until Jason feels too full to exists. The omega's cunt is merciless milking him. He spills into the condom. Dick's words and praises a sonnet to his soul.

" I love you. "

Jason isn't sure who says it. At this point he's sure it doesn't matter anymore.

Getting to Gotham is a quick affair after that. Jason eager to cement their bond. They have to stop often for Dick to rest. Riding horseback for so long difficult for the omega. Jason flushes. Knowing he was a bit wild in their previous love making.

Dick just smiles at him.

When they finally reach near the capitol, The alpha takes them to a nice inn. Settling their belongings so they could shop. It's Dick who suggests he buy a new outfit to meet the King. His love's wisdom spot on as usual.

The clothing he purchases is expensive. Material that gleams gold, red and black. Red isn't usually a sign of wealth, but like this he looks regal. He looks like someone and with his beautiful omega on his arm he feels like someone.

He takes Dick to a bathhouse. Renting a private room so his love can take his time. After days of traveling by horse he wants him to relax. They smile and talk, taking turns and being thorough with cleaning. Dick gives him a lewd smile.

" you are insatiable. "The alpha laughs.

Dick grins, opening gorgeous legs. Jason truly tries to hold out. He lasts a mere quarter of the hourglass.

" at least your mouth until tonight. "

The alpha complies. Spreading Dick's clean cunt and burying his tongue there. Licking and sucking until slick is freely filling his mouth. Following with his fingers, he plays with his omega. Knowing all the best spots to make him mewl.

" Yes Jason there. "

He purrs, grinding his pussy into Jason's face. The naughty sounds echoing in the bath chamber. Jason growls delving into greedy walls. Doubling his efforts to pull orgasm from Dick. The moans he gets in response belongs in a marital bed.

When Dick finally cums it's beautiful. Back arching as he holds him in place. Hot slick gushing out. The omega pants looking down at him.

" Oh my love you're filthy- come let me wash you again."

When they leave the water is cold.

Dick doesn't settle down after the bathe. In fact the alpha is fairly certain his arousal is worse. The omega's sending him teasing glances and touches all while they walk through town. Jason swallows. His love has always been forward in his wants and needs. It's one of Jason's favorite things about him.

" Darling please control yourself we're in public. "

Dick's eyes sparkle mischievously.

" when has that ever stopped me? "

Jason laughs. Steering Dick towards the merchant shops. " patience darling, tonight you will have me until you're sick of me. "

The omega grins. " Do not make promises you can not keep Jason. "

They go shopping. Jason enjoying everything Gotham has to offer. After restocking what they need he and Dick the stumble on a theater troupe. His good fortune continuing as they manage to get spots near the front.

Dick laughs with the pups sitting near the caravan. Smiling as the juggler opens and performs. It's a play about the church. A tale that goes over most of the kids head. They have fun and tip extra coin when it's done.

Afterwards they visit the local book keep.

Jason can't wait until they have their own house. Then he would be able to finally start a library of his own. Looking through the variety of stock he finds something he wants. Buying a copy of The book of good love, a collection of Spanish poetry that's been selling well. Dick shamelessly makes him recite page after page. His tongue burning with hot admissions. It's embarrassing but saying no to his omega is impossible.

When the sun starts to set Dick's touches turn eager. A tad desperate. Set on giving his love what he wants they go back to the inn. Dinner a quick and simple affair.

Dick seduces him up the stairs. Removing his clothing before they even get into the room. Where as Jason thought the man would be tired from a full day and long travel the omega is lively. Energy seemingly abundant.

" Tonight I will have your knot. " the announcement makes Jason's mouth dry. He descends on the omega immediately after. Intent on giving his love exactly what he wants. His pants unbearably tight.

" Yes- Gods let me. "

Jason picks Dick up off the floor. Sweeping his form over to the bed. He's quick with stripping every article of clothing off. Never understand why his darling felt the need to wear so much. Including a heavy cloak that hid most of his face.

When he gets the man to his under things he groans. The sight of bare milky skin looks tantalizingly sweet. Jason buries his face between creamy thighs. Indulging in the sexy fabric Dick was wearing. It's simple blue cloth that ties to either side. Smaller and more delicate than the others the omega usual wore. He rubs his face against the material finding the lace pleasant against his skin.

" Jason- Jason darling hurry. Your knot. "

When Jason doesn't move fast enough the omega knocks him onto his back. The sudden display of strength leaving him hot. Dick removes his clothing in a wild flurry. The feeling nearly overwhelming Jason in his lust.

The sinful purr that leaves Dick's throat is erotic. His love happily wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock. Hungry gaze eyeing it as if it's the most delicious thing he’s seen.

" Mine. "

it is a throaty and possessive sound. One Jason didn't think omega's could make.

The man clamors up onto his lap. Rubbing the alpha's bare cock against his dripping pussy. Jason licks his lips. The sight making his hips thrust up towards the heat.

" Come on baby. Take it. "

When Dick sinks down the whine that follows vibrates through him. By now his pussy knows Jason's shape. Swallowing him up deep and easy. Jason takes hold on Dick's hip. Holding him where he can press deep.

" That's it baby stay there just enjoy it. Tell me how it feels. "

The omega's eyes are blown. A beautiful flush over his face. He looks wonderfully fucked out already. Even though Jason hasn't given him the knot yet.

" Big- feels good. Filling me up deep. Want to feel you in my second entrance. Want to have your pups, want you to claim me."

Jason fucks up. The admission zipping through his body. No matter what happens after this he doesn't care because in this moment Dick is his.

“ Gods you’re still so hot and tight for me baby- gonna make me cum inside-” he can feel himself trembling. The need to fuck unbearable. Dick was bending in that beautiful arch that Jason loves. The feeling his cock teasing the second entrance wonderfully good. They don't have anymore condoms. Jason should have bought some earlier. Now though- now he's wondering if he should just breed Dick. Pressing up he slides into the omega's secret place. Pounding him into a mess of slick and whimpers.

The pace they set is desperate. Both seeking pleasure and their end. The words that leave Dick's mouth are filthy. Stroking the primal parts of Jason. Making the alpha in him rise to the surface.

“ Don’t pull out- give it to me please please please claim me make me yours!-”

The growl that rips from Jason’s throat makes Dick shudder. He can't control himself. Forcing the omega down on his cock with precision. The sound of wet sloppy pussy is music to his ears. Knowing that his love could take this and much more. No other omega could take cock like Dick could.

Pushing Dick onto his back, he takes control of the pace.

“ Mmm yea Dick? That’s what you want, want me to bite you and make you mine?”

Tears are in his loves eyes. He's nodding, unable to do anything but take Jason. Baring his gorgeous neck. Practically crying for Jason's bite. The alpha snaps his jaw shut. Straining to resist the beautiful offering.

Dick's cumming. Squeezing his shaft so hard Jason chokes. He whispers encouragement his knot throbbing. He wants to give it to Dick. Stuff him full of his kids. Somewhere in the back of his mind his rationality shouts warnings.

Because as much as he wants too, getting Dick pregnant now would be improper.

Reluctantly he pulls out. Cock glistening with Dick's pleasure. Taking hold if his knot and shaft he jerks himself off frantically. Orgasm ripping through him. He cums all over Dick. Strong enough to paint his tits, stomach and even hit his chin. It takes him a moment to come back to himself. Teeth aching to bite. He's breathing heavily, primal urges finally retreating.

“ God babe that was so hot almost got me there. “

When he can finally pull his gaze off of Dick's messy body he smells distress. Cooing at his love as he checks Dick over for injuries. Stroking red marks where his hands held milky hips too tightly.

“ Dick baby what’s wrong?“

The man under him is hiding his face. Body twisting towards the pillow. Jason reaches for his cheek to turn his face back. The sight of crystal tears nearly burns him.

“ You don’t want me. “

Jason's heart breaks. The snarl that leaves his chest entirely alpha. Pulling Dick to look at him he kisses his face. Brushing away the salt water hoping it'll stop. Rumbling a reassuring sound he takes to rubbing the omega against his scent glands.

“ Of course I do baby you know I do. You’re so sweet, divine- a goddess- " he repeats as many reassuring words he can. Hoping that'll help calm the ache inside of Dick's heart

" Then why won't you claim me! "

The question makes Jason straighten. Frowning he tries to make sense of Dick's words. How could the man expect Jason to claim him here? In a place that is full of strangers and enemies. Without a piece of land to his name, a proper courting gift or even a ring?

“ Dick darling- I’m just waiting until we get to the capital. Once I'm sure I have a stable life to offer you I’ll mate and claim you properly. In a church. “

That's obviously the wrong thing to say. Dick pushes him hard enough that he nearly falls off the bed. The snarl that rips through the air a clear challenge. It makes Jason shake. Anger and desperation rushing through his veins.

“ Excuses! You have another omega don’t you! You’re going to leave me in Gotham!”

Jason was hurt by the accusation. Inside him his primal urges are roaring. Demanding that he prove otherwise. Demanding he claim Dick and stuff him full with seed and knot until he can't speak. Unable to throw around cruel words anymore.

Dick’s rage is violent. Making it difficult for the alpha to wrangle him. When he finally pins him, he feels his teeth ache. The action making him want to bite into the man beneath him.

“ Dick you know that’s not true! Take it back! “

He lets out a warning growl. Pressing his hard muscles on the man beneath him. Encouraging him to submit. Shame peppers the air. The omega hiding his face into Jason's broad chest. The alpha rumbles. Trying to calm down the raw anger and hurt. He wasn't sure what the trigger had been but he would do everything to avoid it happening again.

“ I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry. “

Jason purrs, scenting the man thoroughly. Hoping the action would sooth whatever was bothering Dick. He whispers soft devotion, words spilling like rainfall. He isn't sure if it's enough. Still he tries. Gently petting the man's hair. Making sure not one inch of him doesn't smell like Jason.

" Dick I love you. There is no other but you. Like no stars can outshine the moon no other omega can draw my gaze from you. I will not hold your insecurities against you as I love you In all your phases- even when you wax and wane my heart will patiently hold steady. “

It helps he wants to think. The knots loosening in Dick's body as he speaks. They curl up on the bed. Both afraid to let go. Jason fearing if he doesn't hold on tight enough the omega will leave.

" stay. " Dick pleads. Jason's shushes him.

" You are my home. There is no where else for me to live. "

They don't kiss or clean up. Just rest with one another. When dawn comes Jason dreads it. The soft sleeping body under him calls to him. He wants to stay in bed. Wants to stay here to kiss away Dick's doubts. He knows better than that though.

He needs to see the king and sort out his bounty. It would be safer for Dick to wait here. The man clearly worn out from their travel. Stress written on his sleeping expression.

" Darling I must leave. "

Dick's eyes flutter. Just enough for Jason to know he heard him. Pressing kiss after kiss he burns promises into soft skin. When the omega finally looks at him Jason feels guilty. Clear blue eyes already filling with tears.

" I must leave to see the King but I will be swift. Back before daybreak tomorrow. Promise you will wait for me?"

Dick drags him in a possessive kiss. Wrapping a slim leg around his waist. Wetness falling on Jason's cheeks. He kisses back. Growling when Dick whimpers. Reassuring the man. Letting him know he was safe

" you will come back?"

Jason nods. Kissing away the tears then pulling back. " I will be back. "

Turns out the hardest part of leaving is dressing. Dick watches from the bed. Turning away when Jason walks out the door. He has the message from the king in his satchel. He would be fast. Once everything was done with he could give Dick everything he deserves.

Jason takes to his horse. Finding her well fed and happy. He greets the stable boy. Saddling up is solemn without Dick's company. Once he's done he guides the horse out. Mounting her and heading towards the castle. It was a mere quarter of a day ride. If he was fast he could be back by sundown.

It turns out to be incredibly easy to get into the capital. People look at him but no one bothers further than that. On horseback he can see everything. Especially the beautiful merchant displays. Ones even more lavish from the small town where Dick was waiting.

A glint catches Jason's eyes. When he looks back he sees a beautiful display of finery. There's even a guard nearby making sure no one can steal. There's beautiful jewelry, mating collars and other things he’s never had an interest in. Now though he stops.

Allowing himself a distraction on his journey he looks. The rings are beautiful. Made of precious metals and gems. There are many different sizes. The prices range from expensive to unreasonable.

He swallows. The display of posy rings, fede rings, wedding bands and rings of fashion making him nervous. The merchant must not sense this. He calls out to Jason with little to no hesitation. Dismounting his horse the alpha steps forward.

" For you dear sir?"

Jason shakes his head. Tightening his grip on his mare's reins.

" For my omega. I wish to propose. "

It feels good to say it out loud. If he could he would shout it from the mountain tops.

" ah- of course. We have lovely engagement rings here sir. Though if I may be so bold to offer a newer fashion? "

The man pulls out a little case. Inside is a beautiful band. Instead of gold the material is white. There are gentle words written on the inside. He lights up when he sees the collar as well. A beautiful matching set.

" beautiful. Do you have anything like this one here? With the sapphire stone?"

The man thinks before ducking under the table. The black box he comes back with is slightly larger. When he opens in there's another ring in a similar style to the first one. Through there's a crowning piece with a simple blue stone and two smaller diamonds. The collar is more delicate than the first one. A beautiful blue stone in the middle. Dick's favorite color.

" How much sir? "

" 20 gold pieces. "

Jason's eyebrows crunch together. That was near obscene. His last bounty had paid him 20 gold pieces!

" 10 and not one more. "

" 16 and I throw in a ring for yourself. "

Jason's eyes narrow. When the man returns the gesture he takes his hand in a firm shake.

" deal. "

With the added weight of his new bounty Jason continues on to the castle. Mind reeling with visions of Dick wearing his band. After presenting the seal of the king he's led inside to the throne room. Where a man who looks too young to be king is speaking to the villagers.

" The second prince. " a guard tells him. Jason nods. Watching the man speak to each villager with a smile. It goes on for a while until the king finally makes an appearance. The guards shutting the doors and not letting anyone else in.

The King is everything Jason expects. Wide and powerful with an imposing figure. When he enters the prince rises and bows. Seeing them side by side makes Jason wonder if the prince looks more like his mother. There is little to none of the man in him.

"Thank you Prince Timothy I will take it from here."

Prince Timothy bows again. Making his way out. Following behind him is a tall soldier who oozes alpha with every step.

King Bruce makes his way through the remaining villagers with grace. Settling disputes and ending problems with frightening ease. The alpha speaks in a way that makes refusal impossible. When the last person leaves content Jason is told to come forward.

" Jason Todd of the narrows. Wanted in 4 kingdoms for thievery , murder and treason. What say you to these charges? "

Straight to the point then. Jason stands tall leveling his gaze into eerily gray eyes. " your majesty if it is a crime to rid the world of evil then I am guilty. To kill a murderer one must become a murderer, to take from a thief what has been stolen is to become a thief, to serve one's King by betraying another is treason. What I am guilty of is righting wrongs that were wrong before me."

Jason's sure he doesn't imagine the quirk of the man's lips. The King raises his arm to dismiss the people currently present. They all leave but two guards. One standing beside him and one by the King.

“ In exchange for pardoning you for your crimes I need you to complete a mission for me. “

A mission? Well it wasn’t an unusual request. He would do anything in exchange for the freedom to live his life with Dick. Working for the Kings guard would give them both a good life. “ Name it my King. “ He bows. Keeping the form he and Dick went over the day prior.

“ My Son. Prince Richard is mission. He hasn’t been seen since the rebellion. Find him and bring him back and you will be pardoned and paid a duke’s reward and title. “

Jason’s head snaps up at that. A prince was missing and no one was talking about it? How did they manage to keep that hidden? He rises adjusting his stance. “ It would be my honor your majesty. “

The King nods. Standing himself. Like this he looks larger than life. The tapestries behind him ominous. “ You leave at once. “

That stalls Jason. Before the King can turn he speaks out of turn.

“ My King wait- “

The guard moves with him. Cutting his advance and keeping him in place. Jason stills. The King turns back to him. The alpha's presence smothering the hall.

“ I- I am to be wed. My betrothed, will he be cared for in my absence?”

The King looks thoughtful. Jason pleading with all that he is that the fates are kind again. That the King will be merciful. “ Your Omega may stay here in the castle until you return. They will be expected to work and on your return you will be rewarded with land, a house and title. “

It’s more than Jason could ever hope for. He bows again eyes firmly staring at the floors. He couldn’t believe it. All he had to do was find the Prince and he would be free. Free to start a new life with Dick.

“ Thank you My King, You are generous and kind. “

He doesn’t see the man’s expression but the pressure of his presence lifts just a tad. Making Jason think that his answer was a good one.

“ Bring your omega and I will provide all you need to begin your task. “

“ Yes my lord.”

Jason stays bowing until the King leaves. Only standing when the guard tells him too.

He’s done it.

He's given a room for the night. Jason lamenting the fact he can't leave now. The sun is already setting. He almost wants to risk it. Though he's sure his love would prefer him late rather than dead.

Jason eats at the guards table. The men boisterous and loud. The alpha doesn't taste the food. Too wound up. It's the first night he's ever been away from Dick. He feels anxious. What ifs flying around in his head.

He doesn't sleep well. Tossing and turning most of the time. At daybreak the Kings meets with him again. Just so that Jason can sign a contract. The entire time he's restless. Wanting to get back to his omega.

When he's finally told to leave he nearly wants to cry with relief.

The alpha races back to the inn. The sun is still in the sky, but dropping fast. He’ll be able to make it before nightfall. Somehow he can’t stop himself from racing still. Heart beating incredibly loud as he wonders if Dick is waiting. His mare seems similarly eager. Really running for the first time in weeks. Her beautiful body propelling him down the road wildly.

Jason is sure he looks a mess. Hair and clothing windswept. He barely stops to greet the stable hand. Instead rushing into the inn. Past strangers and staff alike. Before he can get into the room; however, he runs into Dick. His lovely sweet perfect omega. The man looks pale. Small figure shaking.

His smile immediately falls.

“ My love are you ill?”

At the words Dick starts crying immediately. Throwing himself into the alpha’s arms. Jason wraps around him soothing him with rumbles. Not wanting to make anymore of a scene than he has. Jason ushers him away from prying eyes.

When they reach the back of the inn Dick clings to him. Scent full of relief and despair. It’s such an odd combination Jason doesn’t know what to do. Their in private now. Closer to the woods than to the building. Hugging the omega he gently stokes the soft hair and trembling figure.

“ I thought you weren’t coming back. “

Jason’s heart breaks. “ Of course my love. Of course I came back. “

Dick cries harder. Nuzzling his face in Jason’s scent like he’s trying to erase his own completely. Jason purrs desperate to calm the man. The last thing he wants is for Dick to get worse instead of better. He whispers sweet nothings. Rocking back and forth, swaying the sorrow out of Dick’s heart. The sun is setting now. Bathing the land is soft pinks and golds.

When Jason coaxes Dick to look at him. He looks puffy and swollen from crying. Tears staining his cheeks. He takes the omega’s shaking hands. Smoothing the skin there with his thumb. Hoping that his presence is quelling whatever fear is rising. He presses a kiss to Dick’s forehead. The omega staring at him with a helpless expression that could sink ships.

Does his love not understand Jason belongs to him completely? Heart, body and mind. He never wants to see him like this again. Never wants Dick to doubt that he'll come back. Taking a single step back he smiles when the omega follows. Jason grins, stepping back again to get on one knee.

The gasp the omega let’s out is beautiful. Reaching into his satchel he pulls on the black box. Carefully opening it with suddenly clumsy fingers. Dick doesn’t move, shoulders shaking in hysteria. Speechless for the first time since Jason has met him.

“ Never do I want you to question whether I will come back. Even death herself could not hold me. Her cold embrace would melt in the heat of my love and desire for you. You are my moon, my sun, my queen and my lord. There is no one or nothing that could keep me from you. That is why now and here I ask- I ask you to trust and believe in my promises. I ask you to be mine “

Dick is surprisingly graceful. Holding out his trembling hand. Scent a spicy mix of warmth, happiness and shock. “ Yes- Yes Gods Jason yes!”

Jason places the ring on Dick’s finger. The sweat on his palm making it difficult. As soon as the ring is on he gets an arm full of Dick. The beautiful omega kissing him senseless. He returns the gesture enthusiastically. Peppering kisses all over the man’s face.

“ I love you. “

Jason can say it easily now. Looking at his betrothed how could he not. The other was breathtaking.

“ I love you too. “

They bask in the moment. The warmth of the sun sinking, bringing out the moon and beautiful stars. They kiss and touch tenderly. Jason wishes he could spend the rest of his life here. In Dick arms under the night sky. He knows in the future however much better things await them.

Coaxing the omega up he grins. Standing a little straighter as Dick clings to his arm. It feels right, his betrothed at his side. “ Jason- wait I need to tell you something. “

His smile falters when he looks down. Dick looks nervous. The stress back on his face. It makes Jason doubt. Was the man regretting things already- had he been too eager- too fast? Before Dick can continue he cuts him off.

“ Can it wait love? I’m famished and I’m sure you are too. After dinner?”

The smile Dick gives him is tight around the edges. Jason knows he should listen. That it was the right and polite thing to do. Still he wants to enjoy this moment a bit longer. Maybe the news from the King would convince Dick on staying before the man could leave.

He nods. The two of them go back to the inn. Slipping into the lively tavern they stealing a table. It isn’t busy but soon it would be. The cold drawing people in for warmth and a good stew. Jason orders for them both. Dick surprisingly quiet. The guilt of ignoring the man earlier rises with a vengeance.

“ I shouldn’t have interrupted you like that Dick I apologize. “

The omega looks up at him. Face looking pale. At first Jason thought it was stress, but now he can still see the greenness of his complexion. Perhaps he truly wasn’t well?

“ No Jason I’m sorry. It’s not important- it can wait. “

Jason peers at his love. Trying to make sense of the words.

“ Never mind it- tell me of your meeting with the king. “

The alpha frowns. Not able to focus on anything but his mates discomfort. He wants to insist. Though pushing Dick has never gotten him far before. Nodding he reluctantly tells of his visit. By the end of the tale the omega is smiling. Eyes twinkling in delight. Jason is glad that the man is just as happy as he is.

Reaching across the table he takes Dick’s hand. When he squeezes Dick squeezes back.

“ We’ll be able to start our life together. “

The barmaid brings around their food and drinks. The smell of hot beef stew making Jason’s mouth water. He thanks her with a grin before putting his attention back on Dick.

The omega smiles back. Though Jason could smell the nervousness in his scent. It was a big step forward. Perhaps it would be better to slow down.

“ When you’re ready of course. No need to rush our engagement. We can go at a pace that suits you.”

Dick gave him an incredulous look.

“ If we were going at my pace I would have your mating mark already. “

Jason laughs. “ Darling behave."

Eating some of the stew he hums. Enjoying the savory flavor. Chewing he tastes for any notes of anything odd. When there’s nothing he nods to Dick to dig in.

Dick does so with gusto.

" So once you find this prince what happens after? "

Jason picks up his goblet taking a gulp of wine. " we get married and collect the reward."

Dick hums thoughtfully. " what if I want to get married before? "

Before? They would have to go now in the middle of the night. There wouldn't be time to find witnesses

" Darling i'm to depart tomorrow. There isn't time. "

Dick presses. " let's elope."

Jason chokes. Looking at the omega he finds the man is grinning mischievously.

" Dick we can't. "

The omega smirks at him. " I thought you said he could go at a pace I preferred?”

He did say that didn't he? Was there even a church near by for a short notice ceremony? Jason feels excitement at the possibility. As much as he wants to refuse his heart is pounding.

" I- do have enough coin to get a priest to agree. "

The smile he gets in return is priceless.

" Shall we go at day break?"

Jason suddenly feels nervous. As much as he wants to be wed tomorrow feels too soon. Dick’s smile softens. As always his love can read him easily.“ It’s alright my darling. We can wait. “

The words make him relax. Though there’s a bitter hint of sadness that creeps in his stomach.

Perhaps he should have said yes.

They finish their food in silence. 

When the two get back to the room their both dead on their feet. Jason nearly collapses onto the bed as soon as it comes into sight. Dick laughs at him. Coming over to unlace his boots. It’s soft and domestic. His omega working with quiet diligence. When both shoes are off. The man follows him into bed. Lying on top of him and staring into his eyes.

He looks beautiful. Jason blushes under the scrutiny. “ Darling are you alright? Earlier when I cut you off you said you had something to tell me?

Dick looks unsure for a moment. Sliding off of him and sitting at the edge of the bed. He turns away silently. Leaving Jason to sit up and turn to him.

“ My love? What is it?”

They sit in silence. The sound of other people shuffling around dimly being heard through the walls. Reaching over Jason gently touches Dick. Letting his fingers play over the other mans.

Dick flinches at the contact.

The action makes Jason pull back. He sits up watching the timid slope of Dick’s back. It was a posture meant to make the man look smaller. For a moment he wonders if someone had hurt him while he was gone.

“ I’m with child. “

For a moment Jason thinks he’s dreaming. He bites his bottom lip hoping the pain will wake him. When the scenery doesn’t shift he hesitantly reaches out. “ Mine?”

He has to ask. Not because he doubts Dick but because it was still so early. Then again they were both primes. Perhaps there was an off season heat? Something neither of them paid attention too before. Dick doesn’t get mad at the question.

He nods his head eyes cast to the ground. Jason isn’t sure what to say so he slides behind his love. Wrapping his arms around his middle. Hands on the baggy clothing over the flat stomach. His heart flutters at the action. Rubbing his palm over the softness lovingly.

“ Do you want it?”

Despite it all Jason asks. He wants Dick to know he has a choice in this. The man peaks over his shoulder to look back at Jason. There’s a small uncertain smile on his face. Jason holds his breath for the answer.

“ Of course Jason. How could I not when you are the father. Do you doubt my love? “

Jason kisses him. Turning his face to deepen the angle. Dick’s mouth is warm. Tasting of beef and potato stew. He kisses him again until all he can taste the omega’s tongue.

“ Never. “

Dick’s grin grows a little bolder. “ Do you doubt your love for me?”

Jason kisses him again.

“ Never. “

Dick turns in his hold. Wrapping his arms around his neck. Jason caress Dick’s form. Teasing his fingers under the man’s clothing. “ Prove it to me. Mark me and make me yours. “

Jason does.

Brushing back beautiful dark hair he stares at milk skin. Dick’s mating glands a bit puffy to the touch. He leans in breathing in the scent of sweet omega. Trying to smell out the new budding pregnancy. There isn’t much there but he does smell something a tad different.

Nibbling up he licks and sucks. Encouraging the gland to pulse for him. Marking out the area perfectly before fitting his mouth over it. His entire body is straining as his teeth brush touch Dick’s skin. Releasing all doubt he bites.

Dick tastes divine. The rush of hormones that flood his senses makes him dizzy. There’s an underlying taste of copper. When Jason breaks the skin blood blooms to the surface. He moans into the flavor. Dick letting out an eager whine as he does. Pulling back Jason laps at the spot apologetically. Cleaning the wound with care.

The new mating bond flares up within him. He can feel and smell Dick more deeply than before. Warmth and arousal pouring through the connection. Dick lets out another whimper. Pawing at the alpha to give him a turn. Reluctantly he pulls back. Baring his neck.

Unlike Jason he doesn’t wait. Instead crowding to take what’s his. Dick’s bite is sharp and demanding. Ripping a possessive growl from his throat. They both moan at the sensation. Ancient laws wrapping them together perfectly. Making them one as they always have been.

Jason is painfully hard at the act. Dick’s slick making a mess on his pants.

“ Please- Please. “

Dick is begging. Bloody lips whispering for him like a prayer. Jason closes the gap between their lips set on ravishing his love.

Stripping Dick out of his clothes he takes his own off with passion. There is a ripping sound but he can’t seem to get himself to care. Trying to get them both nude and ready as quickly as possible.

When Dick is bare underneath him he immediately attacks the new mating mark. Sucking more marks around it and down creamy white skin. He pays ample attention to both breasts. Touching and playing with beautiful pert nipples. In a blinding moment of desire he realizes soon these would start making milk.

Dick keens at the attention. Lifting his hips and trying to get him to go faster. Jason growls making the omega still. Dragging a large hand down the man's body he dips in between his legs to his wetness.

“ Gods yes. “ The hiss is delicious. Jason savoring the slick feeling against his fingers. Stroking gently he plays with Dick’s flowering pussy. Loving the way the folds twitch for his attention. His cock throbs. Eager to get inside of it’s mate. First Jason would stretch him though. Tonight he would give Dick his whole knot.

He’s thorough in playing with Dick. Slipping two large fingers deep into his cunt. Wiggling around experimentally he feels for the gspot. He wants to feel the man cum on his fingers.

Moving with purpose he starts scissoring and stretching him. Teasing the omega’s g spot and easy off every time he gets close. When Dick lets out a greedy whine. Jason nips his thigh. Leaving a little red mark there.

“ Hasten! You’re taking too long. “

Chuckling he crooks his fingers rubbing the pads back where Dick wants them. The man gasps Jason punishing him with fast vigorous movements. The result is instantaneous. Dick arching off the bed with a cry, pussy squirting all over Jason’s hand and face.

Hungrily Jason chases the liquid. Lapping at the sweet juices. Adding a third finger into the clenching cavern.

“ That’s what you want baby? Faster?”

Jason stretches the 3 fingers wide marveling at the fluttering hole. Smirking he presses a fourth finger in opening up the hungry opening. Dick takes it beautifully.

“ Your cock!”

Dick whines. His body is trembling now. Jason can feel his desperation through their bond. Tugging at him to give him some relief. Easing his fingers out of the sloppy cunt Jason leans back. Proud cock springing up at the thought of some action.

“ You want it baby? Come get it nice and wet for me first. “

Dick goes without a fight. The first touch of the man's tongue feels like heaven. Hot and wet sliding up and down lewdly. Jason goes further back. Watching his mate working the shaft with his mouth. It feels incredible. The mutual pleasure peppering the air smells delicious. The pheromones are so heavy Jason can practically taste them on his tongue.

Placing a hand on Dick’s head he pets soft hair. “ Mmm that's it Dick. Take it like that- inch by inch get me wet for your naughty little cunt. “

Dick whines around his length. Swallowing him down with the pep talk. The throat around him is hot and tight. Making Jason’s balls tighten in pleasure. His knot it starting to swell. Wanting to breed fertile mate.

No- His pregnant mate.

Jason growls coaxing the omega off of his Dick.

“ Present. “

Dick shudders at the command.

Getting on his hands and knees Dick turns away and arches. The position is beautiful showing off leans curves. Jason let’s his hands wander over the body. Spending a little extra time soothing the marks he’s put there.

“ Good mate, perfect sweet Darling. “

Mounting Dick he takes his prize. Messing up his shaft and tip in slippery release. Slapping his cock against Dick’s pretty pussy he loves the wet sound that follows. Once the man beneath him starts begging, he finally starts pushing in.

It’s feels divine. Velvet walls wrapping around him and squeezing. The further he goes he finds Dick’s second entrance open. Practically begging for him to slip into it. With tender care he pushes.

“ Jason-” the omega's whine is beautiful. Jason leans forward to kiss Dick’s sweaty back. Shushing his desperate noises. He doesn’t rush this part instead taking his time to stretch Dick around him. Devilish hands playing with the man’s clit and breast in turns.

Once Dick completely relaxes around him Jason snaps his hips forward. The easy slide of his cock is so good his knot starts swelling. Pumping in and out he whispers hot filth to Dick. Loving the way the man shivers against his every touch. Jason grinds his knot against Dick’s plump pussy. Teasing the omega with the feeling of it.

He does that a few more times until Dick starts to cry for it. Wanting the knot so badly there’s tears in his eyes. It’s the first time Jason’s taken him apart like this. The beauty under him complete surrendering to his will.

“ shh shh baby it’s coming. You’re going to get your knot. I’m going to knot you so good you’ll feel me for weeks. “

Dick cries out. Sweaty hand reaching back for him. Instead of letting the omega reach he pushes him further down. The deeper arch allowing him to cram his knot into his partner. The sound Dick makes is between a whimper and a scream. Jason glad that the omega is face down in the sheets. He doesn’t want anyone else to hear the beautiful cry.

Grinding deep he feels orgasm crash into him. Jason moans as his seed bursts into his love. Filling him completely with spurts of thick cum. His balls tighten. Thighs and back burning from exertion. He can’t help growling his alpha instincts roaring triumphantly.

Dick whines. Rolling his hips as if he’s trying to draw Jason deeper.

Grinning the alpha wraps himself around this mate. Adjusting them both in a more comfortable position. That done he spreads Dick wide.Slipping his hand down his body to his pussy. Jason makes him cum once more like that, spread open on his knot. The sweet little sounds Dick makes draws growls out of him. The alpha kisses and nips at the new mating mark enthusiastically.

“ Mine. “

It’s possessive. The happy little sound Dick answers with is sweet.

“ Yours. “

They lie in each other's arms basking in warmth and love. Jason giving thanks again for the beauty by his side. Now he realizes that the Gods can be kind. That no matter the unfortunate beginning there can still be an end of good fortune. It’s wonderful and awe inspiring. Like cool waves of hope swelling in the ocean of life.

Then again the moon always had a way of changing the tides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for asking for a continuation and encouraging me to write more. Each comment was a highlight to my day and the driving force for me to continue. 
> 
> I am incredibly grateful to have so many wonderful readers and friends. It truly has been a blessing.
> 
> Perhaps they'll be an epilogue, most likely in Bruce's point of view- If there is I hope you all will enjoy it as well.
> 
> Special thanks to the JayDick server- Elwon, Cherry, Stribird and Volavi were amazing help for this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and smut! 
> 
> Thank you all again for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! You all are spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I ended up rushing the story a bit in the middle but I hope it was still enjoyable! Learning how to keep the tense the same is tricky but i'm hoping by the end of the challenge I'll become a better writer!
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> EDIT: Holy smokes the response to this story is more than I ever dreamed of getting! I really hope everyone enjoys where it's going because I definitely want to see this through to the journey home!


End file.
